


On the Clock

by trr_rr



Category: Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trr_rr/pseuds/trr_rr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will and Hannibal do the do during a session.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Clock

“Hannibal, please.” Will’s hair was gathered up at his temple, a handful of damp curls grasped tightly in his doctor’s fist. “More.”

“William.” Hannibal spoke softly. Will could hear the smug satisfaction in his voice. “My name is Dr Lecter during office hours.”

The old mahogany desk groaned in effort as the two men pushed and writhed solidly against it.

Will had been nervous about Hannibal’s advances when he had been propositioned in a session late one Thursday evening. He had relented once he heard the filthy fantasies that poured from Lecter’s lips like sinful honey.

Will’s slippery hands squeaked along the wooden table top. “Doctor, doctor Lecter…” He failed to hold himself upright, falling forward onto his arms.

Hannibal wrapped an arm around Will’s middle, splaying his hand over his chest before pulling him upright and licking a line up the back of his neck. Will’s back pressed flush with Hannibal’s chest.

The slight change of angle elicited a chorus of the filthiest noises Will had ever heard come from his own mouth. His face blazed red and sweat dripped from his every pore, soaking under his arms and down the back of his shirt.

He may have been comfortable in the easy warmth of the office if he had been allowed to remove his clothes but Dr Lecter had not given him time to think. They were both still as buttoned down and proper as when they had first met that evening, except for Will’s pants and underwear that hung lazily around his ankles. 

Hannibal had removed nothing but had unzipped his fly. If it were not for the hair that fell down over his forehead or the young professor he was slowly impaling on his dick, he would have looked as proper as always.

“Patience, William.” Hannibal purred. “Trust me; there is no need to rush.” He nuzzled into Will’s hair and inhaled deeply, sliding his hand down his body, settling on a hip, pulling back, sinking deeper into tight, soaking heat.

“Nngh.” The doctor groaned. “There was little doubt in my mind that you would enjoy this. Receiving others into your core is in your nature. Isn't that right, William?”

The younger man whimpered with Hannibal’s final push forward.

“You cannot help but want to take a person right into your soul.” He let out a rush of air, stilling inside Will’s body.

“Uh- You can move now, Dr Lecter.” Will shifted a little, burning inside.

Hannibal did not move, he took Will’s left wrist and tugged it harshly behind his back. The sudden jerk caused Will to clench around Hannibal’s cock. The Doctor’s eyes slid closed in fluttering bliss.

“Oh, God.” Will moaned, doing his best to shift back onto Hannibal’s cock. “Please, let me move. Please.”

“My sweet William.” The doctor pushed forward, pinning his partner against the edge of the desk. “Am I there?” His voice was molten. “Am I as deep in you as the monsters you embrace?”

“W-what?” Will shuddered; his mind wasn’t prepared to open up to that train of thought. “It’s not-“ He breathed. “Not the same.”

“Hm, tell me what it’s like, then.” Slow kisses fell upon Will’s nape.

“I can’t.” Will began to shake. “Please, don’t.”

“I am still on the clock, William. I would think agent Crawford would want us both to at least explore a little more than the contents of your threadbare boxers.” 

“Nnn, come on!” Will began forcing himself back as much as he could, struggling and thrashing back against Hannibal, not making much headway.

Hannibal squeezed Will’s wrist. The button on Will’s cuff pressed sharply into his skin. Perhaps he should have a little mercy on his favourite patient. He pulled back ever so slightly before pushing forward at an abominably slow pace. Before Will could draw breath to protest, Hannibal started making slow circles with his hips.

“Ooh, come on.” Will gulped, the hand that was supporting him against the desk came up to grip Hannibal’s arm around him. “Please!” He cried.

“Mm. It pleases me to see you this way, Will.” Hannibal angled down and rolled his hips in one long thrust. Will cried out in agonised pleasure. “I’ve thought about how you would sound when I fucked you. I have to say, I never thought you would be so wanton.”

“Yeahhh, me neither.” Will spoke harshly. 

“Hmhm. Have you fantasised about this as many times as I? Being taken so slowly over this desk?” Hannibal thrust forward again, harder this time. 

“Shut up!” Will gasped. “Just fuck me.”

“Oh, Will. You know demands will get you nowhere.” Hannibal let his hand caress slowly down Will’s body, resting solidly over his stomach. “I want to hear how nicely you can ask me.”

“Hn, please. Please, Doctor Lecter. Just move, please.” Will felt as though he would pass out from the heat.

“There you see, being a good boy is not so hard, is it?”

“It’s easy, please. I’ll be a good boy.”

“Hm, you’d like to be my good boy, wouldn't you Will?” Hannibal started to move slowly. Guiding Will’s hips back into his own, they moved slowly together as Will started to babble and moan. Hannibal released Will’s arm, pushing two fingers past Will’s open lips.

“Yes, yeah ff-give me, it I wan’ it, ‘ll be a good, good boy, more..p’ease, ‘ddy..”

“Hm? What was that?” Hannibal panted.

There was a pause, Hannibal stopped moving and withdrew his fingers from Will’s mouth.

“I said - um. “ Will hesitated with a shudder.

“Say it again.”

“Please, Daddy.”

Will’s face hit the desk with a hard thump, Hannibal pressed down, hand yet again gripping his hair to keep him in place as he pounded into the younger man at a merciless pace.

“Aaah!” Will cried out, pushing back as much as he could, arching his back into the assault. His hands grasped the edge of the desk, struggling to hold on.

“Again!” 

“Dd-daddy, don’t stop!” Will’s cock pulsed and leaked against the underside of the desk. “I need to, ngh, gonna-”

Hannibal leaned forward, curling his body over Will’s. 

“Not until you,” he practically growled in his ear, “ask your daddy nicely, Will.” The office rang with the sound of skin hitting skin.

Hannibal reached under the desk and wrapped his hand tightly around Will’s cock. He squeezed, wringing cries of anguish from the body below him. 

“Oh, God. Daddy, please.” Tears filled Will’s vision. “It hurts, please! Please let me come!”

Sweat gathered on Hannibal’s upper lip, he could feel himself reaching the edge. He pumped Will’s cock harsh and fast.

Will went tense and bowed against Hannibal, pushing back as his hole pulsed around the thick cock inside him. He went silent, teeth grit through the orgasm that tore through his whole body, eyes rolling back in ecstasy.

“There you go.” Hannibal cooed, feeling Will’s hot release spurt over his fist. “There’s a good boy.”

Hannibal stroked Will’s back as he came down before carefully pulling out. He gasped as air made contact with his raw, wet prick.

“Will, you did so well.” He stroked through Will’s sweaty curls. “Now turn around and get on your knees.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might add another chapter, Hannibal wasn't done at the end there was he.


End file.
